Crimson Poppy
by 0nibaba
Summary: Kendall's secret rendezvous with James. RE-POST


**TITLE:** Crimson Poppy

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T** own_** Big Time Rush**_, or the song "_Lullaby for the Taken_".

**NOTES: **Some of you may have read this fic. My old account was hacked and the hacker deleted all of my stories, but I found back-ups of some of my stories. You don't have to review if you've read it.

.

* * *

.

While holding a single piece of crimson poppy that he bought from a flower shop, Kendall spotted James from afar, sitting down on the freshly-cut grass, waving at him and flashing his mega-watt smile. Kendall smiled back and ran as fast as he could while James stretched his arms up front, ready to wrap them around Kendall. After a lengthy, warm hug, they kissed each other like there isn't going to be another day.

Under a very dark, cloudy and windy day, the pair lay down together on the grass. James' arms wrapped around Kendall, and Kendall's head resting on James' chest. Kendall closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then he started talking:

.

* * *

.

"_It feels so nice to be here again... with you. I miss you so, so much, you have no idea. I'm glad that I successfully sneaked pass Logan and Carlos today to come and see you; you know how we've always wanted to be alone together all the time, but those two were always there to spoil the moment. Not today._  
_Today, it's just you and me._

_You know, I've been doing so much better since the last time I was here with you, and I hope it makes you very happy because I know it made you very sad whenever I was feeling down. Hehe! I'm so sorry if I cried too much but I promise not to cry this time._

_Hmmm... the wind feels so nice today... the newss said that it's supposed to storm, and it looks like it's about to in a few minutes. Hey! Do you remember back when we used to sneak out on the rooftop of the Palm Woods whenever it rained, and then we'd make-out till our fingers turn pruny? Ha! And then we'd go straight to our room and take a shower together. I really miss that. I also miss those nights when I couldn't go to sleep and you would sing that lullaby for me while you stroke my hair, and I would fall asleep right away, but then I would wake up as soon as you stop stroking. Hehe! I'm sorry for that too, and I appreciate how you never complained even once, even though I was disturbing your beauty sleep. No one could ever ease my troubled mind and warm my soul like your voice can. I can listen to you sing all day and all night._

_Speaking of singing, I have a great news for you, and you wouldn't believe it! In three days, Big Time Rush will perform at the Grammy Awards, and we're nominated four times! But...it's a little bittersweet though, because I know you couldn't be there. I'm sorry, I know that one of your dreams was to perform at the Grammy's, but hey, I'll tell you what: when we perform, I will wear your lucky white v-neck, and put your lucky comb and put on your purple wrist-dannas, so you could be there with me. Oh! And about your lucky belongings, you should not have left them to me. Not because I didn't want them; I just thought you wouldn't want to part with them. Besides, you're the only one in this world so pretty enough to pull off a bandanna headband!_  
_Oh, how I do miss my Bandanna Man! Remember when I made you wear that bandanna mask in bed that night? Haha! I knew you were embarrassed, but you looked sooo sexy!_

_Hey, you know what else I did recently? I took your pillow and used your lucky white v-neck as a pillowcase! I cuddle with it every night, and I love how it still smells like you. I'm kinda afraid when the time comes to wash it, because your scent will be replaced by the smell of detergent. But you know what?_  
_Maybe I can just spray it with Barracuda Man Spray! Wow, I can't believe I never thought of that before today!_

_Hmm, I guess it's just being here with you brings out the best in me. I never would have improved with my vocals and my dancing either if you hadn't dedicated a lot of your time coaching me. I know you're tired of hearing this from me, but thank you so much. And also, if it weren't for you I'd still be in Minnesota,_  
_busting my face on that hockey rink and living a miserable life. Now, because of you, my mom doesn't have to work two jobs anymore to raise Katie and I, she doesn't have to worry about our college tuition, and most importantly, she's cured of her depression from when my dad left us. It's all because of you, James._

_You know, I could stay here all night, but our first rehearsal for the performance is in two hours, and Gustavo will strangle me if I'm late. You know how he is._"

.

When Kendall and James finally got up and faced each other, a huge thunder roared and rain started falling heavily.

"_Look, James!_" said Kendall as he put his arms around James' shoulders, with their bodies touching and lips just centimeters away from each other.

"_Just like at the rooftop._" whispered Kendall before he dove into the kiss with such burning passion.

After the kiss Kendall rested his head on James' shoulder, and the two held each other even tighter as the wind blew stronger and the rain fell even heavier.

Kendall closed his eyes again, feeling the cold raindrops stinging his face, and started singing the last verse of the lullaby James used to sing for him.

"_Little bitty baby so far away, we hope that you can come home soon._  
_When we're not together, now or ever,_  
_always remember I love you._"

Kendall promised that he wouldn't cry... but he's only human.

"_...w-w-when we're n-not t-t-tog-gether, n-now or ev-v-ver,_  
_always rem-m-memb-b-ber I l-love you._" Kendall sobbed on James' shoulder as he finished the lullaby.

"_I'll c-come and s-see you again after the G-Grammy's, okay?_" Kendall said as the two finally let go of each other.

Kendall turned around and started walking away when he remembered that he is still holding the crimson poppy in his hand, so he walked back to where he was.

"_Oops, I'm s-sorry, I almost f-forgot about this. You d-didn't think I'd g-go here empty h-h-handed did you?_"

"_I love you v-very much, J-James._" Kendall Knight sobbed under the storm as he lay the crimson poppy on top of James Diamond's tombstone.

.

* * *

.

**~If you wanna hear the lullaby Kendall was singing, go on youtube and type in "**_Lullaby For The Taken_**" by Kimya Dawson.**

**~If you wanna see a drawing I made for this story, go to "**0nibaba** (dot) **DeviantArt** (dot)** Com**" (the "0" in my name is a zero, not the letter "O")- Search for the one titled "Crimson Poppy".  
**

**~Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
